


soft mornings

by SebIsSmol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebIsSmol/pseuds/SebIsSmol
Summary: grayson and drake cuddle together.





	soft mornings

sunlight shone through the window, warming skin. a small yawn, fingers running through blond locks.

“i don’t wanna get up yet..” grayson murmured, burying his face in the others chest. “mm… we don’t have to yet. let’s just stay like this a while longer.” drake replied lowly, practically petting the other man. it was comfortable under the thick blankets, and drake felt fuzzy and warm.

they clung, arms tangled around each other. grayson glanced up, pressing light kisses to drake’s face. cheeks, nose, forehead. the recipient of said kisses chuckled, face flushing a deep red hue. “you’re beautiful, you know that right?” grayson hummed, touching drake’s face. “shush.” he returned, feeling a little flustered.

soft mornings with the person you love, one of life’s many joys.


End file.
